The Link
The Link is a consciousness who is the father of Theseus and Titus Thompson, son of Retorta Conscientia and ex-husband of Lady Titania. In the year 1562, the country of Riyme went into war with Great Britian. There were many casualties and many injuries, but one was on the verge of death. The knight was so injured that he couldn't remember anything of his past. After months of treatment, the knight asked for Lady Titania to come up with a name to call him. She decided to call him The Link after the hero who the necklace was named after. During the hours spent they together, Lady Titania fell in love with The Link. When he was fully healed, she let him stay in the palace with her. A year later, Lady Titania gave birth to her first born, Theseus Thompson. She had to keep Theseus a secret because he isn't pure royal blood. 10 years later she gave birth to a second child, Titus Thompson. After Titus was born, she became very afraid. The Link could be in grave danger if the childrens exsistence went public. By that time The Link had also remembered his past and told Titania about his father, the Lord Retorta Conscientia. The two called on him to protect the children. One day, when The Link was out patrolling the town to make sure it was safe, Lady Titania was visited by the evil Ventis and Arctos. Arctos (speaking for Ventis.) told her that she could be gifted with the power to change dimensions so she, the link and her children could be safe. Lady Titania took this immediately because she wanted to be safe. Ventis had a catch. By fueling her with his power, she would die because no mortal can control that much power. When Ventis was preparing to kill Lady Titania, The Link had returned home. When he saw Ventis, he knew his plan because he had heard of him and his evil. He ran to her and leaped in front of the stream of Dark Winds, which then fueled into him. The winds had hit him directly which killed him off instantly. Some of the Dark Winds had reflected off his armor and hit Lady Titania. It gave her, the dimension powers but didn't kill her because it didn't kill her directly. The kids and Retorta Conscientia could hear to screams of Lady Titania and Retorta Conscientia rushed to the scene. He was devastated to see his son dead. He ran to his son's body. Ventis was enraged that his plans were foiled, so he fired an immense amout of the Dark Winds at Retorta Conscientia. Killing him as well. After that he was weakened so he and Arctos fled the scene. With the two dead, Lady Titania used her healing powers to heal them. Because they were dead, she couldn't bring them back to life, instead they came as just consciousnesses. The Dark Winds had changed them completely to where Retorta Conscientia was corrupted and so was his son. Because of the immense amount of Dark Winds that Retorta Conscientia was exposed to, he was given the ability to change his form and twist the minds of people to do his evil bidding. The Link wasn't exposed to enough of the Dark Winds to have any special powers. For example, he is uncapable of changing form or twisting minds like his father. Although, when he was alive he had elemental based powers like his son Titus. He can give special powers to his children. He visited Titus on his 13th birthday and gave him his quest to find his power cores and gain his powers. He also had visited Theseus and told him to journey to find him. He is a major villian in the Titus world because he is Titus's father.